


Among Us

by afterafternoons



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Among Us, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterafternoons/pseuds/afterafternoons
Summary: Final day of #12DaysofBoMComments and Kudos appreciated, and Happy Holidays!Tumblr: afterafternoons
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, Elder Church/Elder Thomas (Book of Mormon Musical)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: 12 Days of Book of Mormon (2020)





	Among Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ESawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESawyer/gifts).



You’d think after two years of being stranded in rural Uganda, the (former) elders of District Nine would be better equipped to handle quarantine. 

If  _ only _ that were the case. 

It had all started out easy  _ enough _ for Chris Thomas and James Church. 

All of Chris’ therapy clients moved to online tele-health appointments, and James’ classes moved to Zoom calls. They worked from home, somehow avoiding one another for lengths of time in their quaint, New York apartment. James working from the kitchen counter, and Chris from the spare-bedroom, turned office. 

Eventually, the summer months came and went, James got a break. Chris, not so much.

Mostly, they missed their friends. And their once found family. 

Chris may have even conceded that he missed Kevin. (Only a little.)

So, when they caught wind of a game that could reunite District Nine and provide a much needed form of escape, they jumped at it. Not without some troubleshooting and hilarity…

~*~

“Jesus-fucking Christ, dude.” Chris says, scrambling for the volume slider on his laptop, as he pulls his headphones just far enough away from his ear to save his eardrums, “Elijah, your microphone is all the way up.”

Silence.

“My bad.” Zelder replies, quieter, and Chris returns his computer to a normal volume. 

“So, none of the couples are in the same room, right?” Neeley double checks, as someone works to get the game lobby set up.

“Right.” James confirms, sensibly. 

“I can see James with my x-ray vision, is that going to be a problem?” Chris jokes, to nobody’s laughter and Arnold drops a code in the chat. 

“Kevin and I aren’t even in the same house.” Connor pouts, Kevin on a quick solo-trip back to Salt Lake City for an extended family member’s funeral. (Chris had privately — and jokingly — called him a superspreader, then been reprimanded for it by his own boyfriend, so he didn’t dare repeat the joke.)

“Arnold, you good?” Neeley asks.

“We’re good.” Arnold confirms, “I put the code in the chat.”

_ HDLHOQ _

Chris joins the game lobby under the username  _ poptarts _ . His character is purple. 

“Are we missing anyone?” Michaels asks, “I’m counting nine.”

“Hold on, I’m facetiming Kevin, he’s having a problem with CrewLink.” Arnold says, excusing himself for a moment. 

“Sooo…” Chris says lowly into the mic, “How’s it going?”

“Living the dream.” Zelder says sarcastically. 

“I missed your nihilism.” Davis frowns. 

“I’ve missed you too buddy.” Zelder replies, “Glad we could play.”

“We’re just waiting on Grandpa Price.” Chris jokes, and he does get a laugh that time, “Hey, isn’t Kevin home? Doesn’t he have like seven hundred younger siblings that can give him a hand?”

“He’s actually staying in a hotel right now.” Connor replies, “He’s driving back.”

“Alright, everyone say ‘Hi, Kevin!’” Arnold instructs, reappearing and interrupting any further complaining on Chris’ end. 

“Kevin, you’re going to be my first kill when I get imposter.” Chris says instead. 

“Can’t wait to kill you too, Chris.” Kevin agrees. 

“Anyone need a refresher?” Arnold asks, “Otherwise I’m going to start.”

“If you die, do your tasks.” Neeley says, always a stickler for the rules. 

Arnold starts the game.

_ SHHHHHHH! _

_ CREWMATE: There are  _ **_two imposters_ ** _ among us.  _

Chris stifles a groan. 

“I’m doing keys!” Zelder announces, rather loudly as they all appear on the dropship of the Polus map. Everyone else does their keys and runs off almost immediately. 

“Hey James?” Chris asks, “You wouldn’t kill me, right? If you were the imposter… you would… spare your boyfriend… right?”

“This is not the time for _simping_.” Zelder tsks. 

James runs away before he has to answer. 

Chris gasps, feigning offense, and rather than follow James and demand an answer, he decides to run off to fill canisters in O2. 

“It would be a real shame if someone killed me right now.” Someone says as he passes — Schrader, Chris thinks — but he keeps running anyway. 

Chris walks into O2 to find Arnold and Kevin. “Uh, what’s going on in here guys?” 

“Just showing Kevin how to fill canisters.” Arnold replies, and Chris starts to fill his canisters at the same time. “Hey, do you wanna walk with us? We have to fix a weather node.”

“Sure.” Chris shrugs, deducing that Kevin and Arnold can’t both be imposters. It wouldn’t make much sense for them to uselessly fake tasks together, and while he’s a little weary of Arnold, he’s not sure Kevin could marinate anyone if he tried. 

But Arnold, the bastard, snaps Chris’ neck the second they walk out of O2 and Kevin just watches it happen! He doesn’t even report the body, and Chris screams in frustration. If James hears him from down the hall, he doesn’t say anything. 

Schrader ends up reporting his body not too long after. 

Michaels is also dead. Chris opens the chat. 

**poptarts: who killed u?**

**michaels: arnold and kevin…**

**michaels: kevin has to be playing third imposter**

Chris groans. 

“James, did you kill your boyfriend?” Zelder accuses. A slew of gasps follows, some clearly over exaggerated. Chris thinks he can pull out Arnold’s, the traitor. 

“What? No!” James replies, but Chris is still upset that he’s not the one avenging his death. 

“Where was the body?” Kevin asks, innocently. 

“Outside O2.” Comes Schrader’s response. 

“Here’s what I think…” Zelder theorizes, “Chris, James and I were in dropship doing keys, and Chris asked James if he would spare him if he were the imposter. James ran left and never responded, and then Chris went after him. So, I think we all know the answer here…” 

“Wait, I saw James, like, two seconds ago.” Davis vouches, “We did card swipe together.”

“After he savagely killed his boyfriend!” Zelder replies, and voting opens before any more theories come out. 

“So are we voting James?” Connor asks.

“I’m innocent.” James attests, without much to back up his claim. 

“He had the chance to kill me and he didn’t.” Davis says.

“But no one other than Davis has seen you!” Zelder fights back to James’ plea, “Vote him out boys!” 

“Only two are dead, so this is kind of a throwaway vote anyway.” Neeley notes, if it helps anyone decide. 

Anonymous voting is on, but the votes for James sweep and he’s ejected from the game. There’s one skip, presumably Davis or James himself. 

_ jimothy was ejected _ . 

James’ little brown character drops into the lava and Chris snorts at the username — a reference to the Office. 

“Were you an imposter?” Chris asks, the second the next round starts and everyone else runs off.

“Nah, who killed you?” 

“Arnold. I thought he was marinating Kevin, but Kevin’s just playing third imposter.” Chris replies. 

“There’s also the possibility that Kevin doesn’t know he can report bodies and Arnold’s using that to his advantage.” Michaels says. 

“Very true.” Chris nods. He hadn’t thought about that, “Aight, I gotta do tasks, but that was fucking  _ insane _ . I’m so pissed off right now.” 

“I could hear you screaming from the other side of the apartment.” James says, following him to the laboratory as Michaels splits off. 

“After I do my tasks, I’m following those two around, because that was unreal.” Chris replies bitterly.

Neeley and Davis are in the laboratory when they approach. Davis running in useless circles as Neeley aligns the telescope.

“So you’re 100% sure it wasn’t James?” Neeley is asking. 

“More like a solid 99.99%.” Davis replies, “He had every opportunity to kill me, and he didn’t.”

“He could’ve been marinating you.” Neeley says pointedly. 

“But wouldn’t it make more sense to marinate your own boyfriend?” Davis replies. 

“I don’t like the way they casually talk about our sex life like this.” Chris jokes. 

“You’re actually disgusting.” James groans, “Do your tasks.”

“I was just saying—“ Chris whines, begrudgingly going to record his temperature. It’s -18°.

Davis and Neeley run off, and James’ little ghost body floats away, leaving Chris alone. After his savage murder, he never got to finishing his weather node, so he heads off to finish that next. 

He finds Davis’ lime body murdered between weapons and communications, but he’s useless as a ghost in terms of reporting the body. “In the arms of an angel,” He sings instead, on his way to finish his tasks, “fly awaaayyyy.” 

And fly away he does.

“Kevin, you’re acting awful sus.” Someone says faintly, entering Chris’ radius as he fixes the weather node. He thinks it’s Zelder. 

“What? I’m just doing my tasks.” Kevin replies, “Oh my God,  _ not Davis! _ ” 

Kevin reports the body. 

James, Michaels, Chris, and Davis are all dead. 

Chris opens the chat as all of the living crewmates squabble. 

**poptarts: who killed u guys?**

**davis: got marinated by neeley**

**poptarts: the betrayal :0 he was faking tasks like a champ tho**

**michaels: so kevin is deffo playing third imposter**

“It wasn’t me!” Kevin is saying when Chris closes chat and refocuses, “Zelder, you and I walked up on the body together. How do I know it wasn’t you?” 

“I can vouch for Kevin.” Arnold says, “He and I have been together the entire game.” 

“You weren’t together when we found Davis.” Zelder says pointedly, “And what, I’m supposed to believe the two of you? No offense, but Arnold has a track record, and you two have been in kahoots since Uganda. I’m not buying it.”

“Why does Zelder get to call all the shots?” Kevin whines. 

“We need to break the pairs.” Neeley says, “If you think Arnold and Kevin are a pair, vote one out, and we’ll get the other one next round.” 

“I’m voting Kevin.” Zelder announces, “We can’t split here, guys.” 

Kevin sweeps the votes. Zelder gets one. 

_ kprice was ejected. _

The game resumes. 

“Kevin, I hate you.” Chris announces as everyone reappears around the office table, “Do you just… not know how to play? Or are you  _ actually _ evil?” 

“Arnold asked me to cover for him.” Kevin shrugs, “He said he’d spare me.”

“Just like Kevin to sell himself out, you know, I thought it was you for a second.” Chris admits, “But I don’t think you could marinate anyone if you tried.” 

James snickers. 

“Who killed you Davis? ‘Cause it wasn’t us.” Kevin asks, ignoring Chris. 

“Neeley.” Davis pouts, “I got marinated.” 

“Damn.” Kevin remarks, and swiftly exits. Considering he hadn’t actually done a single task other than canisters this entire time, Chris hopes that’s where he’s headed. 

“Anyone wanna come with me to specimen?” James asks, and obediently, Chris follows. 

They find Arnold laughing maniacally as he chases Zelder down the hallway from decontamination to specimen. 

“I trusted you!” Zelder cries, still running, “Someone help, it’s Arnold!”

Arnold gets him at the decontamination doors that lead into the laboratory. 

Zelder screams. “Oh, hey guys, you watched that?” He says, recovering.

Chris cackles. 

Schrader calls an emergency meeting.

“Connor?” He asks, “You haven’t said a thing this entire game… what’s up with that?”

“I’ve been doing my tasks!” Connor says, “And then I finished so I was… hiding up by the, uh, seismic stabilizers.”

“That’s sus.” Arnold says. 

There’s a chat notification. 

**michaels: we suck at this game**

**michaels: no sabotages?**

**kprice: i think arnold’s strategy is just to kill on sight**

**davis: idrk what neeleys up 2**

“So, I’m voting Connor.” Schrader says, “On the basis that we haven’t seen him the entire round and he wasn’t upset when Kevin died.”

“Wait!” Connor cries, “I was AFK! I was AFK! I had to use the bathroom!!”

“You shoulda said, I would have protected your body, buddy.” Arnold says, dubiously. 

Connor’s voted out by four votes. Which means even Connor had accepted his inevitable demise and voted himself.

_ connor was ejected. _

_ Defeat. _

Neeley and Arnold win.

“WHAT?” Schrader screams, “ _ You guys? _ Oh my God! I thought for sure we’d gotten one imposter out!” 

“Kevin was playing third imposter.” Michaels says as they rejoin the lobby, the audio stuttering. 

“Zelder?” Schrader asks, “When did you die?”

Arnold laughs. 

“Arnold got me in the hallway between decontamination.” He sighs. 

“Guys, guys, guys.” Michaels interrupts, “Imposters _ have _ to sabotage. We’re doing way too much aimless walking around.”

Arnold starts the next game. 

_ SHHHHHHH! _

_ CREWMATE: There are  _ **_two imposters_ ** _ among us.  _

Chris hates it here. 

“I’m gonna go sit in the lava pit and cry.” Zelder announces, taking his leave. 

Chris hesitates, hanging back to do keys, but he kind of wants to see that in action, provided Zelder  _ is _ in fact crying at the lava pit and not sneaking about murdering their friends.

“Don’t go in there.” He hears Arnold warn as he runs out of storage. 

“What why?” Connor asks.

“Made you look!” Arnold laughs, running off, his laughter growing fainter until he’s out of Chris’ radius. 

“What just happened?” Connor asks, catching up with Chris on his way to the lava pit.

“I think you got played.” He admits, and they find Zelder where he’d said he’d be. 

“Oh, hey guys.” Zelder greets, “Are you here to commiserate in our earlier deaths? I’m just standing here… eating Doritos.”

“What kind?” Chris says, inching up so he’s stacking Zelder. Connor does the same.

“Oh, nothing fancy, just Nacho Cheese.”

“Cool Ranch is superior.” Chris asserts. Davis runs up, joins the stack, and Zelder falls over dead. Neither Chris nor Connor has time to even react.

Davis reports the body before anyone else can.

“Hey guys,” he greets, sounding confused, “if you didn’t want me to join the stack you could’ve said. You didn’t have to kill Zelder over it.”

“Woah, what happened?” Schrader asks.

“Zelder, Connor and Chris were stacking on the… diving board at the lava pit. And I ran up to join them and I think I got caught in the crossfire of some heated debate.”

“Wait a minute, saying Cool Ranch Doritos are the superior Dorito is hardly a heated debate.” Chris says defensively, “And we were stacking just fine until you ran up and killed our friend Zelder and self reported.” 

Davis gasps, “I did not!”

“I don’t know, you do sound kinda sus.” Neeley agrees, “Connor what did you see?”

“Zelder was, you know, reflecting on his past life and being brutally murdered by Arnold and he was eating some Doritos to cope while we consoled him and that’s when Davis ran up.” Connor relays.

“So it wasn’t an argument.” Kevin says, “Chris was just working some therapy magic at the lava pit.”

“Dare I say ‘thank you,’ Kevin.” Chris replies. 

“We gotta vote.” Michaels says as the timer starts to run out.

Chris votes Davis. 

1 skip. 2 votes Chris. 5 votes Davis. 

_ davis was ejected. _

“That was a bad kill.” Chris laughs as everyone disbands from the table.

“I don’t think he realized we’d all been standing there for a while.” Connor says, “You want to go with me to do med scan?”

Chris’ field of vision shrinks.

“We should do lights first.” They decide. 

“Don’t kill me,” Arnold is chanting as they run past, “don’t kill me, don’t kill me. I know you want revenge, but don’t do it.”

“Who’s trying to kill you?” Chris asks, slowing down. 

“Wait, someone’s trying to kill Arnold?” Michaels asks, knifing Chris in the back. He reports the body.

Chris is getting really tired of the self reports. 

Kevin, surprisingly, is also dead.

Chris opens the chat. 

**poptarts: davis were you imposter**

**davis: yeah :/**

**poptarts: youve always sucked at lying lmao**

**kprice: rip**

“Guys, I think you may have been wrong about the Davis thing.” Michaels says, “I was just with Arnold, heading towards lights when Connor and Chris ran past… and not even two seconds later do I find Chris’ body in the commotion.”

“Wait, I heard Arnold chanting ‘don’t kill me’ when we ran up on you two.” Connor says. 

“Probably because you were chasing him down!” Michaels replies. 

“We can’t split here.” Neeley hums, “I think I’m inclined to believe Michaels, because with Chris and Davis dead, Connor murdering Zelder gets covered up.”

“Ohhhh…” James hums, thinking.

“What? That’s ridiculous logic!” Connor scrambles, but he gets kicked anyway. 

Chris is angry that Michaels got away with lying. If anyone had listened close enough they’d realize that Michaels has imposter vision, provided he could see himself, Connor and Arnold at the same time with the lights off. 

2 votes Michaels. 4 votes Connor.

_ connor was ejected. _

“This is ridiculous.” Connor says when the next round starts, “We should know each other better than this. How is anyone this good at lying? We were all raised Mormon!”

“Wait, that’s a valid point.” Kevin says.

“You’ve all gotten too comfortable since being excommunicated.” Connor accuses, “I have tasks to do.”

“Still want to medbay scan with me?” Chris asks. 

Connor grumbles, and they float off towards the laboratory.

“These past two rounds have been absolutely ridiculous.” Connor’s still complaining, Chris is pretty sure this is the third time he’s said the word ‘ridiculous,’ “No one’s being stealthy, at all. We’re playing with a bunch of idiots.”

“District Leader McKinley.” Chris gasps, feigning surprise, “Is that any way to talk about your elders?”

“It’s true.” Connor says, scanning. 

Unexpectedly, the game ends. 

_ Defeat _ . 

Davis and Michaels win. 

“What was that!” Zelder is laughing hysterically as they rejoin the lobby, “I was following you around, you absolute madman!”

“Guys,” Chris pouts, “can you stop killing me so quick. I’ve barely got to play today.” 

“I’ll protect you.” Kevin offers.

Chris squints, “Somehow I don’t trust you.” 

“Chris,” Davis says, “Chris, stay with me.” 

Somehow, despite Davis being imposter last round, Chris can get behind that. 

Arnold starts the next round. 

_ SHHHHHHH! _

_ CREWMATE: There are  _ **_two imposters_ ** _ among us.  _

Chris is about ready to flip the keyboard, but he follows Davis’ little lime body to do tasks anyways. 

“Hey, can I show you something?” Davis asks, running to the bathroom in the laboratory.

“Is this where you viciously murder me?” Chris replies, suspicious. 

“No, no, I just wanted to show you something. It’s over here.” Davis assures him, sidling up to the wall. 

“What…” Chris begins to joke, “You don’t want to murder me? I would be a good murder.”

“Chris, I can’t-” Davis starts. 

“Do it.” Chris eggs him on, “Put the knife in my back!” 

Davis ignores him, so Chris stacks on top of him. 

Truth be told, he has no idea what they’re doing. Until people’s conversations flow in and out in passing. 

They’re eavesdropping, but no one’s saying anything valuable. 

Kevin’s recounting his great aunt’s funeral, which, may she rest in peace, but Chris doesn’t care. 

That is until Schrader pops out of the vent behind them. 

“Oh, this is… kind of a weird place to be.” Schrader remarks, and Davis and Chris book it. 

“There’s a guy in the vent!” Chris is yelling as they run, and Schrader must be on a kill cool down because he hasn’t gotten either of them yet, “There’s a guy in the vent!” 

“What guy?” Arnold asks, joining them as they run to the office.

“It’s Schrader!” Davis rats. 

“Guys, I can explain!” Schrader says as he runs behind them, “This is all a misunderstanding!” 

Chris calls an emergency meeting. 

“It’s Schrader.” He says, oddly out of breath, despite the fact that he hadn’t actually been running. “And oh my God, he killed James.” 

James, Michaels, Zelder, Connor and Kevin are all dead. 

“We just heard Kevin talking!” Davis cries, “How many double kills have you guys done?!” 

No one says anything.

“It can’t be Arnold.” Davis reasons, “Because he didn’t know who the imposter was.”

“Unless he was lying.” Neeley reasons.

“I’m voting Neeley.” Chris decides. 

“What? You came in here saying it was Schrader!” 

“Yeah, well I think you’re the second imposter and I don’t like your attitude. Davis, Arnold? Back me up please.” Chris requests. 

1 vote Chris. 4 votes Neeley. 

_ patrick was ejected.  _

“We have to stay on button.” Chris reasons.

“Are you crazy? He’ll kill us.” 

“Just run around the table!” Chris reasons. It has to work, right? 

Schrader kills Davis just as Chris hits the button. 

“That was literally so bold. You’re dead, bye.” Chris says. 

Even Schrader votes himself. 

_ schrader was ejected.  _

_ Victory.  _

“Fucking, finally.” Chris breathes, “I better get imposter next round.” 

…He doesn’t. 

_ SHHHHHHH! _

_ CREWMATE: There are  _ **_two imposters_ ** _ among us.  _

“Hey, Chris, remember that thing I showed you last round?” Davis asks. 

“...That thing that… almost got us killed?” Chris clarifies. 

“Yeah. Can you— Why don’t we head back that way?” 

Chris doesn’t have anything to lose, so he follows Davis back to the bathrooms. 

“I have something to show you.” Davis says again, as if that weren’t blatantly obvious, and he hops into the vent. 

“Oh my God.” 

“You can third imposter.” Davis says, jumping out of the vent. “We just need, like, a code word.”

“Who’s the other imposter?” Chris asks. 

“It’s James.” 

“That son of a bitch.” Chris says, “Not literally, of course, his mother is a lovely woman, but— a code word?” 

“Yeah, so that I know who and when to kill.” Davis says, and Chris racks his brain. 

“What about mandazi?” Chris proposes, feeling a bit nostalgic for Nabulungi’s cooking now that they’re all separated. 

“Oh hey, you guys are still… hanging out in the bathroom.” Schrader says, walking up, and Chris prays he hadn’t heard any of the previous conversation. 

“Yeah we were just talking about how we miss Nabulungi’s mandazi at Christmas.” 

Schrader falls over dead, and Chris laughs maniacally. “That’s payback, bitch.” 

“I feel kinda bad…” Davis says. 

“No, with great power comes great irresponsibility.” Chris replies firmly, “C’mon, we have more people to kill.” 

“I don’t think that’s the quote—”

But they’re already headed out of the bathroom, Chris abandoning his tasks. 

“Oh hey,  _ buddy _ .” Chris greets when they happen across James in pursuit of the others. “How’s it going?” 

“What’s going on here?” Arnold asks, as he and Kevin walk up, “A little party?” 

“Oh, just talking about how we miss Nabulungi’s mandazi.” Chris replies, and Davis kills Arnold, forcing James to double kill Kevin. 

“What’re you two doing?” James hisses. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Chris grins, “C’mon Davis.” 

It comes down to Davis, Chris and James in an emergency meeting after Chris reports Zelder’s body. This is the longest he’s lived, and he’s not about to die now. 

James sighs.

Silence. 

Voting begins and both Chris and Davis vote immediately. 

_ jimothy was ejected _ . 

Chris laughs maniacally. 

_ Defeat _ , but to Chris it’s a win. 

“You’re gonna compliment my girlfriend’s cooking and then kill me?” Arnold asks, “That’s so rude.” 

“One more round?” Kevin asks, “And then I  _ really _ have to get back on the road.” 

“Fine by me.” Michaels agrees.

_ SHHHHHHH! _

_ IMPOSTER.  _

Chris grins, but nature calls, at the most inopportune time. 

“Hey guys, don’t kill me, I need to step away to use the bathroom.” He says. 

“I’ll protect you.” Davis offers. He’s the other imposter, luckily. 

When Chris gets back from the bathroom, Davis is explaining to Michaels and Arnold about their code word plan the last round. 

“So it wasn’t about Nabulungi’s mandazi at all?” Arnold asks, and Chris kills him. 

Davis panics and kills Michaels before he can report. 

“I thought you were AFK!” Davis says, harried. 

“I was, and then I came back and he said the word.” Chris explains. 

“Oh my God.” Davis breathes, “You’ll give me a heart attack.” 

“Let’s go make sure the rest of these guys don’t finish their tasks.” 

They split up and someone reports Kevin’s body before Chris can even get his second kill. 

James is dead. 

Chris gasps, “How could you?” 

“Wait.” Zelder says, “This is the first time Chris has been sad that James is dead the whole time we’ve played.” 

“How do you know I wasn’t talking about Kevin?” Chris challenges. 

“Is that a question you seriously need to ask?” Zelder replies, “And besides, you didn’t ask where, you said ‘How could you?’ Which implies you know who the other imposter is.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chris says, “And all of your theories so far have been outrageous and wrong, so…”

“I think Chris is innocent.” Davis says. 

“So , Davis is the other imposter.” Zelder announces, “Vote one of them out.”

_ poptarts was ejected _ . 

Chris could scream. Instead, he sabotages the seismic stabilizers while they wait for the button cooldown. 

He watches Davis kill Zelder in front of everyone as they run to fix Chris’ sabotage. Micahels reports the body, and Davis is voted out. 

_ Defeat _ . 

“I demand a rematch.” Chris says, as soon as they reenter the lobby. 

Kevin sighs, “I can do one more, but that’s it. For real this time.” 

“Please.” Chris begs, and the game starts. 

_ SHHHHHHH! _

_ CREWMATE: There are  _ **_two imposters_ ** _ among us. _

Reluctantly, Chris accepts his fate and determined to win without anyone’s help this time, he refocuses on getting his tasks done. 

An emergency meeting is called almost immediately, before Chris could even pass through the decontamination doors on the way to his second task. 

Davis, Schrader and Neeley dead. Two most likely a result of a double kill. 

...Then, a chat notif appears. 

**davis: wait who killed you guys?**

**davis: oh shoot**

“Uh,” Chris says. He’s not supposed to be able to see the ghost chat. 

“Got something to say, Chris?” Arnold asks, “About Nabulungi’s mandazi, maybe?” 

“No, no.” Chris replies. “I’ve got an, uhm, an ouija board? 

He types in the chat. 

**poptarts: wait davis i can see what youre saying**

**poptarts: omg i see dead people**

**poptarts: tell me who it is**

**poptarts: HURRY WHO IS IT?**

**davis: CHRIS NO**

**davis: schrader stop!!!**

**poptarts: I CAN ONLY SEE WHAT YOURE SAYING WHO WAS IT**

“Guys, I’m glitching, I can see Davis in the chat, but he won’t tell me who it is.” Chris says. 

“I think he should be kicked for communicating with the dead.” Zelder says. 

“We’re not getting anywhere.” James says, “I say skip.”

1 vote Chris. 5 skip. 

“Can you still see the chat?” James asks when the next round starts. 

“Yeah, but Davis isn’t saying anything.” 

“Hey, can I test something?” Arnold asks, as Kevin and Zelder run off to do tasks. “I just want to know if I should send over a recipe for Naba’s  _ mandazi _ …” 

Michaels kills Arnold on the spot. 

Chris laughs so hard he wheezes. 

“I can’t breathe.” He’s saying, and James isn’t reporting the body, which must mean he’s the other imposter. 

“I felt like I was being set up there.” Michaels says.

“Oh my God, I wish I could watch that back.” Chris wheezes, “Why don’t we go hunt down Kevin and Zelder?” 

Wordlessly, James kills Chris not even two seconds later. 

“Not gonna lie, I kind of deserved that.” Chris says to Davis’ ghost. “So much for your help, I thought you were on my side.” 

“It felt like cheating.” Davis pouts. 

_ Defeat _ . 

Kevin logs off without so much as a goodbye, which means the game is over. 

“We should do this again sometime.” Arnold says. 

“I don’t know if James and I’s relationship can handle that.” Chris jokes. 

“You’ll get over it.” James asserts, before leaving the call. 

Everyone disconnects with varying degrees of, “Goodbye!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Final day of #12DaysofBoM
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated, and Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Tumblr: afterafternoons


End file.
